But I Don't Like Disneyland!
by Em-Jolras
Summary: Saw a prompt on Tumblr for this, and couldn't resist. Oneshot. AU where Les Amis go to Disneyland...


"Courf. You're 23 years old. Why do you want to go to Disneyland?" Enjolras sighed, earning him evil glares from most of his friends. Only Combeferre seemed to mirror his opinion, though there was a glint in his eye that would make you think otherwise.

"Enjolras has never been to Disneyland guys." Grantaire said from his position in the corner, glass of wine in one hand, mobile phone in the other, not really paying attention to the conversation up until now.

"How can you have not been to Disneyland?" Courfeyrac cried, tugging at his brunette curls, and pouting at Enjolras, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Courf, it's okay. We can go to Disneyland." Jehan said, putting an arm round Courfeyrac and kissing his cheek, causing Courf to smile.

"But..." Enjolras started, and Jehan cut him off.

"Sorry, sweetie, we're going to Disney!"

2 weeks later...

"Guys..." Courfeyrac said in wonder, as they approached the gates of Disneyland Paris, "We're at Disneyland." And with that, he started to squeal like a 10 year old girl would in his position. Jehan smiled adoringly at his boyfriend, and soon joined in with him, the two of them attracting attention from the families walking past.

Just after Courfeyrac and Jehan, were Eponine and Combeferre. They were holding hands, and talking in quiet, yet excited tones, their faces mirroring the expressions of the children walking past the group.

In the middle of the group, were Bossuet, Joly and Musichetta. Joly and Bossuet were stood protectively either side of Musichetta, who looked as though she would burst with excitement. Joly was muttering about it not being safe for Courfeyrac and Jehan to be that exciting, and Bossuet was walking carefully to avoid tripping over.

Behind them, were Feuilly and Bahorel, both looking around in wonder, the smaller man's hand clasped in the larger one of Bahorel.

At the very back were Enjolras and Grantaire. Neither of them had been overly enthusiastic about coming, and that was still apparent now. Enjolras was standing with his arms crossed, his face set in a steely glare. Grantaire stood beside him, with a bemused expression on his face, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Let's just get it over with," Enjolras said, walking up to the booking desk.

"Hi, welcome to Disneyla..." The smiling woman was cut off by Enjolras.

"I've got a reservation for 11 people."

"And what's your name sir?" The woman continued in her overly happy voice.

"Enjolras."

"Okay, yep. There you go sir, here are your tickets and wristbands, you've got 5 rooms booked, four doubles, one triple okay?" Enjolras nodded and took the tickets, quickly thanking the woman.  
"Thank you, have a nice day!" She said as he stalked off to rejoin the others.

"OOOHH LOOK ENJY'S GOT THE TICKETS!" Courfeyrac came speeding towards where Enjolras was standing, separating the wristbands the woman had given him.

"I WANT THE PINK ONE!" Jehan squealed as Enjolras handed them out, still not smiling.

"Aw, come on Enjolras, cheer up," Combeferre said, putting his arm around Eponine, and smiling at Enjolras, who rolled his eyes in response.

"CAN WE GO ON THE TEACUPS?" Jehan said, Courfeyrac nodding enthusiastically at him.

"Why do you need to ask me? I'm not your mother." Enjolras said, resuming the crossed arms stance from 10 minutes ago.

10 minutes later...

"Enjolras, please come on the teacups with us?" Eponine said, as she and Combeferre selected a pink teacup, and sat down together.  
"You can come in the same one as us, and R can come too..." Combeferre said, and Eponine nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, c'mon Apollo, what's the worst that can happen, it's only a teacup, and you love tea!" Grantaire said, smiling for the first time since they'd arrive at Disneyland. Enjolras pretended he didn't see Grantaire slip his flask back into his jacket pocket, and, sighing, climbed onto the ride and sat next to Grantaire.

"YAY THIS IS SOOOOO FUN!" Courf screamed, as he and Jehan got off the ride 5 minutes later, followed by Musichetta, Bahorel and Joly, who looked terrified that dizziness was going to give him some form of illness. Bahorel and Feuilly waved to them from the bench they had sat on to eat the ice creams they'd just bought. Eponine and Combeferre emerged from their teacup smiling and holding hands, followed by Grantaire, who was almost dragging Enjolras along behind him. The blonde hadn't enjoyed the ride at all, and was feeling incredibly dizzy and queasy.

"You okay, Apollo?" Grantaire said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Enjolras said, pushing Grantaire's hand off his arm and putting his smaller hand inside it. Then, he whispered, "don't let me fall over," but only loud enough for Grantaire to hear him.

Grantaire chuckled, "Don't worry, Blondie, I'll make sure you don't fall."

"Good."

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Bahorel, as he and Feuilly stood up from the bench they'd been sitting on, and approaching the rest of the group.

"Go home," Enjolras muttered under his breath, only for Grantaire to hear, who snorted loudly.

"Guys, can we go to the castle? I wanna see the princesses!" Jehan said, tossing his braided hair over his shoulder, causing Courfeyrac to smile lovingly at him.

"Of course we can, princess." Courf said, linking his arm in Jehan's, and marching towards the castle at top speed.

"Kill me now." Enjolras said, and Grantaire chuckled.

"Oh wow, hi Rapunzel, you're so beautiful – don't worry Courf, not as beautiful as you – can I braid your hair?" Jehan blabbered away to the woman who was dressed as Rapunzel.

"Of course you can, Jehan, but I doubt my hair could ever be as nice as yours!" Rapunzel said, causing Jehan to squirm with happiness, and begin to plait Rapunzel's hair.

"Why are we here, R?" Enjolras said, as they walked past Courfeyrac, Jehan and Rapunzel.

"I dunno Apollo, the others are all outside, but Courf insisted that you and I come because he thinks we will try and run away home." Grantaire said, scowling.

"Can't we?"

"What?"

"Go home?"

"Nope, they won't even let us go to our hotel room."

"Why?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Beats me."

A few hours later, and Enjolras has decided that he gives up. He might as well try and enjoy himself, right? So he and Grantaire have decided to go and find something fun to do. They had decided to go and try some of the big roller coasters, and for the first time in the day, Enjolras is actually smiling a little.

"Feeling happier now?" Grantaire asked, as Enjolras took his hand and they walked back to find the others, who were now all meeting and greeting the Disney characters. When they arrived back, they found Jehan (still) braiding Rapunzel's hair, and Courfeyrac in a heated discussion with Peter Pan.

"I mean, seriously, Captain Hook is the worst..." Courfeyrac said, shaking his head, causing Peter Pan to smile at his childishness.

"Yeah, you're right, he is."

"Do you think... I could come to Neverland with you?" asked Courfeyrac, earning a snort from Enjolras who had overheard this question.

"Shut up, Apollo, don't upset Courf..." Grantaire said, nudging his boyfriend in the ribs, causing Enjolras to scowl at him.

"Where are Eponine and Ferre?" Enjolras asked, and Feuilly smirked, "They've gone to find the love boat train thing..."

"Oh, really? I never had Ferre down as a Disneyland person," Grantaire smiled, and Enjolras stifled a giggle.

"Oh, laughing now, are we?" Bahorel said, coming up to stand beside Feuilly.

"Yes, we are," said Grantaire, "right Enjolras?"

"I still hate Disneyland."

"How can you hate Disneyland?" asked Bossuet, stumbling towards where his friends were standing, Musichetta holding a hand out to steady him, Joly muttering about the "lack of a first aid kit so please be careful."

Later that evening, they decided to go and check into their hotel, since their bags were still in Enjolras and Combeferre's cars, and they would need to sleep at some point. Courfeyrac and Jehan had already raided the gift shop, and when they reached their bedroom, Courf dashed inside to change his outfit. A few minutes later, he emerged from their bedroom dressed as...

"Ooh Courf! You're Peter Pan!" said Jehan, who hugged him, then let go, with a sudden realisation that he had also been shopping in the gift shop, and emerged wearing a Rapunzel dress.

"Aw, Jehan, you look cute!" Musichetta giggled, and Enjolras face palmed at the way his friends were acting.

"Are you ever going to just grow up and appreciate the fact that you're in Disneyland, Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said, getting rather frustrated at his friends' behaviour.

"No I think you're the ones who..."

"Come on Enjolras, even R is enjoying himself now." Jehan said, pointing to where R was laughing and joking with Bossuet and Musichetta, who were trying to force him into Mickey Mouse ears.  
"Ok, ok, I'll wear them..." Grantaire said, giving into his friends' persistence.

"But I don't like Disneyland!" Enjolras said, folding his arms again.  
"But you have to like Disneyland, it's a rule," Courfeyrac said, and Enjolras rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I suppose it's not so bad..."

"WOAH! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IT'S NOT SO BAD?" Jehan screamed, lifting up his skirt so that he could run towards where Enjolras was, and throwing his arms around the blonde man.

"Hey, guys, I only said it's not so bad, and – ow Jehan, that hurt!" He exclaimed as his friend squeezed him a bit too tightly. For a very skinny person, Jehan had a firm grip.

"Enjolras, you just admitted to liking Disneyland, I think I can squeeze you honey." Jehan said, a grin from ear to ear.

Enjolras scowled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry guys... It's his time of the month," said Grantaire, hastily making after Enjolras.

Jehan stifled a laugh, and Courfeyrac shoved his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Enjolras, can you please stop being grumpy!" Grantaire pleaded, as he closed their bedroom door behind him.

"Grantaire... I'm starting to like Disneyland." Enjolras said, sounding as though it was a crime to like Disneyland, when in actual fact, he'd been arrested for things worse than admitting to liking Disneyland.

"Aw, Enj! That's cute!" Grantaire said, pulling Enjolras towards him, and embracing him.

"Cute..." Enjolras scoffed.

"You're adorable."

"R, I've liked it since we got her, but I just haven't told anyone because it's embarrassing." Enjolras blushed, and Grantaire chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the top of the head.

"You should tell the others, they need to know."

"No, I wanna pretend to be grumpy all the time, It's funny," Enjolras giggled.

"What have you been eating?" Grantaire smiled, and Enjolras grinned.

"Sweets. Lots of sweets. Courf and I went to buy some earlier..."

"Oh that's cute."

"Stop calling me cute. I am not cute."

"Whatever you say... Cutie." Grantaire laughed, earning himself a good-natured slap from Enjolras.

"You just carry on pretending you don't like Disneyland then honey."

The next day, Courfeyrac and Jehan were awake at 6:30 in the morning, ready for another day of exploring Disneyland. However, they were not the only ones awake...

"GRANTAIRE! GET UP NOW!" Enjolras said, jumping on his boyfriend. Grantaire opened an eye sleepily, and said, "whattimeisit?"

"Six thirty, we're going exploring."

"Enjy, baby, the rides don't even open till ten thirty, what are you doing?"

"I dunno, but I'm really excited. I'm blaming Courfeyrac."

"Who are you and what have you done with Enjolras?"

Enjolras frowned, "I am Enjolras..."

"Enjolras hates Disneyland."

"Enjolras has had a change of heart!"

"Shut up and go to sleep Enjolras."

"No, I'm going to Disneyland with Courf and Jehan." Enjolras said, standing up, already fully dressed, and leaving the room.

A year later, Les Amis are having a heated discussion about where they should go on their group holiday. Combeferre has mentioned America, Joly Germany, Courfeyrac London and Jehan Africa.

"Guys," Enjolras said, absentmindedly twirling one of his blonde curls around his index finger, everyone turning their attention to him.

"Can we go to Disneyland?"


End file.
